


Reunion

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Sam's been missing for two weeks. He lets Dean find him.





	Reunion

Two weeks without word from Sam and Dean has gone past worried sick to full-on homicidal. He gets up with the sun, just pulling himself out of the bed because it’s not like he can sleep. He thinks he has, it has to have happened at some point, but he doesn’t remember. He’s been on the phone so much, making the same calls over and over, that his ear hurts. People are starting to get pissed off at him for calling—especially Bobby. He can’t possibly care less, though, not with his heart hammering like this and the constant creep of bile in his throat.

Then he gets the call, and it’s Sam, oh, Jesus--it’s him. The rush of relief is so strong it could knock Dean sideways. He sits on the bed and a tiny part of his animal brain allows him the knowledge that his feet hurt.

He doesn’t think about what Sam says. It’s not really anything. Dean just knows Sammy _wants_ him there. Sammy wants him. Five hours on the road and this can all be just a bad dream. He’s never gunned the engine so hard in his life.

He gets there and when he knocks a key-card slides under the door. He shrugs, waits for the little flash of green, and lets himself in. Sam’s sitting on a bed with a red comforter with little bursts of white polka dots on it, like reversible strawberries. The lights are off. Dean sprints to his side. Relief’s warring with panic because something’s off. Then he sees the glow of Sam’s eyes gone golden and he knows the hunter in him is worried but that’s all somewhere way at the back of his mind. Brother-Dean is at the front and he thinks, _Oh, that’s all._ Because it _is_ Sam. He knows that much. He should get out the holy water, but he can’t make himself do it. He can’t let Sam know it’s even crossed his mind. He just can’t. He, Dean, is incapable of acting on his hunter’s instinct right now. Hunter’s instinct be damned. He has his Sammy.

Sam turns those eyes up to Dean and, yep, he can still do puppy dog like nobody’s business. It does look weird, though, so Dean can’t help asking it. “You okay?”

“What?” Calm. “These?” Sam asks. He flips a pair of sunglasses out of a pocket and covers the golden puppy dog look. “I thought I’d make a new fashion statement.”

“You look good like that,” Dean says, and he’s barely breathing. He—

Sam smiles and reaches up, pulls Dean’s lips to his.

Dean instinctively thinks it: _Demon tongue_. But it’s not. That had been different. This is Sam. Just Sam, with yellow eyes.

“I’m not going to leave you again,” Sam reassures, so soft. His hands are all over, stroking Dean’s face, his arms, then under Dean’s shirt, and Dean rips it off without saying anything.

“Good boy. That’s so good, Dean. We’re going to be so good together.” 

Dean knows it’s true, and it’s all he wants. That’s all he wants ever again. Sam’s pulling him down on the bed—no, Dean’s just melting against him. He doesn’t have to be pulled at all, he just goes, and this… This is heaven, with a devil by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a LJ user but there was no prompt according to my notes.


End file.
